Schere
allies' skills / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |procs = 4 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Ravenous Demon and the Frenzied Feast ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +50% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +200% |skill 3 lv10 = Ravenous Demon and the Frenzied Feast ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-11-15 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Order-Made Hat |skill g lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Order-Made Hat |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +150% |procs g2 = -1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = Ravenous Demon and the Frenzied Feast ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-11-15 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Order-Made Hat |skill x lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Order-Made Hat |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs x2 = -1 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = Ravenous Demon and the Frenzied Feast ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-11-15 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = As the top hat designer, she finally hired an apprentice to help with all the orders. |friendship = People don't wear hats. It's the hats that wear them. |meet = Care for a hat, Milord? There's just a 15-year waiting period. |battle start = 戦うのも１５年待ちなんだけど |battle end = All orders are canceled. |friendship max = I hired an apprentice. She's still green but learning fast. |friendship event = I made your hat extra quick just for you. Yep, the hat looks happy on you. Take good care of it. |rebirth = My new apprentice is Maozi. Haven't had one in ages. Her spirit and talent make up for her lack of skill. I must really like her, because I can't stop talking about her. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Pooh